The objective of the proposed research program is to elucidate the effect of nutrient limitations of the metabolic activities such as lactic acid and enzyme production which are known to be associated with the caries forming activity of Streptococcus mutans. The technique of continuous culture will be used to obtain simulated in vivo-like growth rates under controlled conditions.